Welcome To The Family
by Belle Goode
Summary: Taking a few liberties with time lines and story lines I've created a story that I hope you will love. What if instead of being shot, Marisol had been kidnapped and taken to Rio. And what if she'd been pregnant when it happened? But what if she'd been told that the baby died? - Summary needs work...Rating T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**Laredo Texas**

"Eric!" Horatio popped into the office. "We need to take a trip."

His head lifted. Any time H said something about them going somewhere together it had to do with Marisol. She had been gone for sixteen years now and there were times that it still felt like yesterday.

She'd been taken to Rio by the Mala Noches and it had taken them almost all of nine months to find her. But by the time they did, she was beyond help. She had been pregnant and had told Horatio when he found her that she'd lost the baby, that it had been stillborn. She had lost so much blood, that there was no saving her. And it had damn near killed Horatio. Not only had he lost his wife, he'd lost his child.

He had been lucky enough to find out about Kyle a few years back, and he'd been grateful for it, but he had never gotten over the loss of Marisol and their child. He never even found out if it had been a boy or a girl. The Mala Noches had disposed of the baby, before they disposed of Marisol, unceremoniously in the jungle where he and Eric had found her.

Following after his boss, he piped up. "What's up? Where are we going?"

"Texas."

"Texas?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"That's what I said."

"What are we going to do there?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go."

Getting in the car and heading to the airport, he sighed. "Yelina has been doing some private investigating. Apparently The Mala Noches have a hand in Texas."

"Okay."

"There's a sixteen year old girl working at a mechanics shop in Laredo."

Knowing instantly where he was going with it, he tried not to get his hopes up. Could it be possible? A small part of him thoroughly hoped so. More for Horatio's sake than his own, but he hoped so.

There had always been a possibility that the Mala Noches had told her that the baby had died, when in reality it hadn't. That they had in fact took the baby and someone else had raised his child. Which is where they were now. On the way to Laredo Texas to find out, if this girl that Yelina found, was a product of Horatio and Marisol. If this girl, was his niece.

* * *

They stepped off the plane and it took less than ten minutes to get to the shop. The only information they had was that the girl's last name was Perez. Probably one of the most common last names in Mexico. Much like Smith in the U.S. Walking into the shop, there was a man standing there. "Can I help you?"

The man was of Latin descent, and wasn't huge, but wasn't little either. Dark hair and a dark mustache. "Yes, we're looking for Ms. Perez."

"Oh yeah. Hold on." and he turned toward one of the cars that was on the ground with a hood up. "Cainey!"

"What?" came a scream from under the old Honda.

"Someone's here to see you?"

"Dammit! I don't have time for this shit! Hold on!" she screamed. People came in all the time to either complain about work she'd done, or ask her about work she'd done on a car so they could get some work done. Which was great and all, when she wasn't trying to get a car fixed so badly.

He nodded his head toward the beater. "She'll be right with you."

They looked toward the car and saw a creeper under there with a pair of feet, working their way to a different part of the undercarriage. "Son of a bitch! I told you I was going to get you, you sorry bastard!" she cussed, then screaming loudly in frustration, there was a loud pop and the tool dropped as she came out from under the car.

Looking down at her hand, she sat up on the creeper and stood quickly, blood flowing freely. Turning to look at this redhead and Cuban man standing there waiting for someone, she shouted. "Hey! Five-O!" His eyes hardened toward her when he realized she was talking to him. Then she noticed him take note of her hand bleeding everywhere. "Grab that First-Aide kit behind your head for me and bring it over here."

Doing so quickly, he followed her to the sink, and watched her barely wince as the cold water touched the bleeding back knuckles. As he opened it, he reached forward grabbing paper towels on the rack beside the sink. Stopping for a second, she looked at him.

She looked just like Marisol. Same dark hair, it flowed the same way, even though it was in a pony tail, and she had the same cheeks and mouth, but her nose, and her eyes, were all him. She had the same stark blue eyes, but they looked so amazingly bright with her darker skin tone and hair. Even her name was a part of him. They had done that on purpose, of that he was sure. "Are you alright? You're not gonna like, pass out on me for the blood are you?"

Clearing his throat, he realized he'd been staring. "No. Not at all. Sorry." and he grabbed her hand, wrapping the paper towel. Without missing a beat, she grabbed the butterfly stitches in the kit, and started working on her hand, as he held the towel on each knuckle until she needed it.

The index finger and middle finger needed butterfly bandages. The ring and pinkie finger knuckles were scraped up pretty good, but not in need of any cover ups. She glanced at him. "Thanks for the help. If you'll give me a second, someone was looking for me for some reason..."

"It was me."

"Oh!" then she smiled. "Well what can I help you with?"

"Do you have a few minutes?"

Staring at him for a moment, there was something about him that made her just...gravitated toward him. She had no clue why. She didn't want to be around anyone! Much less having this uncanny draw to a person. She took a deep breath. "Juan! I'm goin to lunch!"

"Aight! You done with the Honda?"

"Man does it _look_ like I'm done? Hell no I ain't done! Gimme a few, I just got the bolt off the tie rod! I'm hungry!"

"Whatever! Be back in an hour!"

"Yeah, I gotcha!" she yelled back, then turned to the cop. "Come on Lincoln."

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah. Lincoln's on a penny. A penny is made of what?"

"Copper."

"Uh huh."

Then it clicked. Something about her made him smile. It was her personality. She started toward the door.

"You comin too Hannibal?" she yelled toward Eric.

"Hannibal?"

Horatio smiled and piped up. "Abraham Lincoln's Vice President."

"Lincoln?"

His smile broadened and shook his head. "I'll explain later." then he rushed to keep up with the kid. "Where are we going?"

She lifted her head to across the street. "I have a tab at this place. They let me pay when I get my check. Service sucks and the food's terrible, but it sufficiently gets me through."

The kid was tough. Watching her walk now, there were definitely things about her that were all her own. She looked tiny in the coveralls that she wore, and as she unzipped the top half and tied the arms around her waist, it exposed her sun touched skin and her muscular frame in the black tank-top. The kid looked like she could probably bench press the car she'd been working under. Unlike Marisol, there was nothing delicate about her.

Eric stared after her. She looked like she'd worked since she'd been born. She didn't take anything for granted and it didn't seem like she took much from anyone that she couldn't get herself.

Walking into the restaurant, she lifted her chin to the lady behind the counter. "_Holá_ Maria!"

"_Bueños Dias_ Cainey!" then she appraised the men who followed behind her.

Turning, Cainey smiled. "This is Lincoln and Hannibal."

The woman gave a confused smile back but didn't say anything as the three of them sat down. Looking across the table, Horatio reached his hand out. "Actually, my name is Horatio Caine, and this is Eric Delko."

Taking both their hands in a tight grip each, she shook them. "I am Cainey Perez. What can I do for you gentlemen? You don't seem to be having car problems so I'm going to assume it's not that. And your accent tells me you're not from around here too. East?"

Eying her carefully, H nodded his head lightly. "You're right. It's not a car and we're not from here. We're actually here for you."

"Okay?"

"Have you always been in Laredo?"

"Whoa. You're going all the way back!" then she studied the red head. "Can I ask why?"

"It's part of a current investigation."

"Investigation in to...?"

"A kidnapping."

"Well that's a little vague."

"I know. I'm not doing a really good job of explaining myself am I?" She was wary of him, he realized. She was asking questions that people wouldn't expect a sixteen year old to even have the wits to ask, much less know what her rights were or weren't.

Staring at him, she didn't really answer.

He took a deep breath, not sure how to proceed.

Getting a sudden sickening thought, she sat back. "Are you investigating me?"

"It's complicated."

"Okay look, you've got to give me something. I've done enough in my life to know that I don't just give anything away. Give a little, get a little. Especially when it comes to my past."

"Is it sketchy?"

"It's just not something I talk about! My life is no one's business but my own! Nobody cares about me but me, and that's not bound to change any time soon. So, you'll forgive me if I don't just flagrantly disregard something that only matters to _numero uno_."

Tough one to love. Definitely hurt in her past, and probably good reason for guardedness. All that aside, he was never going to get anywhere if he couldn't get past the wall she'd put up. "Have you ever been to Miami?"

"Miami?" and he nodded. "You want to know if I've ever been across the Gulf?" he nodded again. She shook her head. "No, Lincoln. Or Caine, or whatever your name is. I've never been to Florida. I've never been out of Laredo. I've never even been to the beach. Now if we're done discussing the things I've never done..."

"Who would we talk to about taking you to Miami?"

"What?" the question had caught her so off guard.

"Legal guardian, parent, aunt, uncle..."

"Look. I'm not sure what information you have about me or not, and I'm not buying that you've gone from investigation to taking me to a different state. So I'm going to ask you once, before I get really pissed off. What is this about?"

The kid was hard. She was steel hard and she was frustrated. She didn't trust anyone and she didn't accept offers either. She definitely didn't take anything for granted. Which told him that she had been done wrong more than once. "I told you already..."

"Yeah. It's complicated. My life is complicated enough without anyone else's help. I was emancipated about six weeks ago. There's just me."

"Would you consider going to Miami?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm not into playing games, I don't care if you are cops." and she started to get up.

"What do you know about your family?"

Stopping in her tracks, she turned back toward them. "I don't have any family. I've already been over this with you."

"What if I told you I knew who your mother and father are?"

"I would tell you to kiss my ass." and her eyes grew misty as she leaned across the table, still standing, placing her hands flat on the table. "I killed my own mother by existing and I don't even know if my father..." and she stopped, took a deep breath and closed her eyes in a long blink, standing up straight. "I don't know why you're here, and I don't care. Just leave me the hell alone and go back to Miami." and she turned walking quickly out of the establishment.

He stared after her for a long moment before clearing his throat. "This is going to be a little bit harder than I thought."

Smiling gently, he looked at his brother in law. "Did you think it would be easy?"

He let out a long breath. "I didn't think it would be easy, no. But I didn't think it would be that hard either. I don't think I was prepared for that. I think, deep down, I hoped that she'd been taken care of. Even if she was angry. I can handle anger. But she's been neglected. And she's been pushed. And that, is where I start having problems."

The waitress came by and sat down in front of the two men. She had high cheek bones and darker skin with dark eyes and hair. "She has had a hard life." then she leaned back in her chair. "You...you are her family, yes?"

Studying her, Eric answered. "How do you..."

"She has his eyes. And you have similar facial structure. There was a woman in here asking questions about her two days ago. It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

Horatio stared out the door for a minute.

"Don't worry. She does not know."

"Can you tell me about her?"

Smiling softly, she nodded. "_Si_. I will tell you all I know."

"How long have you known her?"

"I have watched her grow, and helped her when I could. She showed up at age two with a very bad man. He still pulls strings and makes her life hell. She has no idea what she's done to him, but he is very angry with her. He never lets her have anything."

"She said she's been emancipated."

"That's how he does it. He gives her things she needs or wants for and then she owes him."

"She's just a kid. She doesn't owe anyone anything. Least of all someone that only does things to cash in later."

"He is a bad man. He has hurt her many times in the past. She stays away from him as much as she can, but she sometimes still comes in with a black eye or a fat lip. She can't help it. She trusts nobody. I taught her that. She trusted people once. But they made her a slave. Every one of them. She is just a kid, on the outside. On the inside, she is much older than her years."

He could tell she was passionate about the girl and making sure she was well taken care of.

"It makes me angry to see her taken advantage of. That man has made sure that she's had nothing her entire life, and feels like she should have nothing. She never complains about anything. Never a headache, never a stomach ache, nothing. She doesn't take a day off work and she's been at that shop solid for the last eight years of her life only off on days it's closed or when she went to court."

"Does the shop close often?"

"Three days a year."

"And she works every day?"

"I am a slave to this place. I own it. I don't have the luxury of taking a day off. I've chosen that life. She hasn't. She does what she's told. She works seven to six every day. It's all she's known her entire existence. I heard you tell her you want to take her to Miami."

"I want to, yes. That's where she belongs."

"_Si_. You keep talking to her. She's going to resist, but do not give up on her. Fighting is all she's known."

He nodded. "I never will. Thank you for talking to us."

"She is strong. She doesn't back down and she's not afraid of anything, including running headlong into a fight to protect someone."

"You mean yourself?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "She took a knife for me once in a brawl that started in my dining room. She heard the commotion and ran across the street. The man was drunk but she thought he was coming at me with the knife. He was, but he had stumbled. She jumped in front of the knife, pushed me out of the way and pushed against him. Went right through the fatty part of her arm. She went into the ER, got stitches and was back to work the next morning. She will protect what's hers, to the death."

He stared at her for a long moment before finally nodding. He was going to take this knowledge and try again. He had no intentions of ever giving up on her. Now having a little more information about her and her past, he had the urge to run over there and pull her out of there in an official capacity. But he knew that trying it would only blow up in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter II**

**Gallivanting**

Slamming the hood of the Honda down, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She'd been working non-stop since coming back from Maria's. The longer she'd stayed, the longer she'd worked, the longer she thought about everything he'd said. Why would this man just bring up memories? She thought every day about her chance to know her family. She would never know them. Because she had no family.

Rodrigo had told her over and over again that he'd been there when her father hadn't. That he'd been the one to watch her mother die after she'd been born because of complications and bleeding out. That he had been the one to raise her, even though she hadn't been his. She'd been lucky to have been born where she was. Because she would have been given to the local government under normal circumstances. He had lied about where she'd been born, giving her instant citizenship and she'd never argued with it. According to her birth certificate, her mother had been one Marisol Sanchez and her father had been listed as Rodrigo, even though he'd made it known that he wasn't her father.

Damn man had almost brought her to tears earlier. She didn't cry. Ever. Crying was such a waste of time and energy. So was complaining. And Rodrigo, used to smack her until she stopped when she was younger. He used to tell her that if she wanted to complain, he would give her something to complain about. After the last time, she never said a word. Never even let on she wasn't feeling good, which thankfully, wasn't often.

At the moment though, she was cut and raw. Her hand was swollen from being cut earlier in the day in the engine bay and while she pushed it out of her mind like she normally did, it still radiated at times when she was holding a wrench right or tightening down a bolt. At least her stomach had stopped hurting for the most part. One less thing she had to contend with.

Getting in and starting the car to make sure it ran after the work she'd done, she pulled it out of the garage and around to the back of the parking lot. Getting out, she sat against the hood for just a second, taking a break away from the confines and gray area of the garage. Not that she wasn't completely grateful for the ability to work and to make money, but sometimes, she got tired of the constant oppression of all of it.

Then she shook her head, irritated with herself. What in the hell did she have to complain about? She was just grateful to be working. Rodrigo had gotten her emancipation paperwork signed, and had even pushed her through home schooling so that she could graduate a year earlier. And even though he'd done it for his own selfish reasons, she'd been grateful for that. So she really couldn't say anything about him. Even if he did get angry sometimes.

Walking back around, she noted the familiar rental car that had been there all morning, was still there. Not really thinking about it until now, she wondered what they were still doing? Why they were still hanging around? Looking at the old Buick that was next in line for an alternator to be fixed she opened the car door, turned the key, and wasn't surprised to find that it didn't start. An alternator needed the battery, to start. If it couldn't pull a charge off the battery, it couldn't start, which told her that the battery had discharged, most likely because of the heat, or something...like the headlights had been left on, she discovered, irritated.

She noticed the switch in the on position and was ready to cuss someone out. Glad that it was a flat parking area, she turned the key, releasing the ability to put the car in neutral, turned the steering wheel in the direction she needed and then using the open door to brace herself, she started the car rolling toward the shop. It being the heavy ass car that it was, she was definitely struggling to push it and make it move. It was moving, just...slowly. Then as if hitting a low spot that she knew wasn't in the parking lot, the car started rolling easier. Knowing instantly someone had seen her struggling and followed to help push, she decided against finding out who it was and just continued until she got it in the shop and jumped in, hitting the brakes.

Looking in the rear view, she spotted a familiar suit tie and knew instantly who it was that had helped her. She threw the car in park, turned it off, and stepped out looking at the two men standing behind the car.

She stood there staring at him for a long moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't!" she interrupted him before he said anything. "Do you have any idea what you did by even talking about..." and she stopped herself before she said anything else.

"Look." Eric said, putting his foot down. "We came all the way from Miami to talk to you. The least you could do is hear us out!"

"I didn't ask you to come anywhere did I? I don't owe you anything! I don't know you! And you're going to walk up in here like you're...my family? Screw you and the horse you rode in on! I'm not risking anything to talk to you! I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say!"

Putting his hand on his brother in law's arm, he squeezed gently. "No, you're right. You don't have to. I'm asking you personally, if you will."

"Why? Why do you want me to go to Miami with you so bad?"

"Because, we may have information about you and your family."

"What do you mean by may? Do you know how much trouble I would get into for leaving?"

"I thought you said you were emancipated?" Horatio asked, not liking where the conversation was leading.

"I am. But I still have people I have to answer to. My boss for one. My...well the only father I've ever known...people. I can't just go gallivanting across the country. And how long would I be gone for?"

"I don't know. It depends on how long you want to stay."

She studied him. What was the worst that could happen? It's not like Rodrigo would kill her. Right? Not to find out about her family and if she even had one. She still owed him for the emancipation, but she could pay it off when she got back. Seriousness taking over her features, she lifted her chin. "How fast can you get me out of here if I agree to this?"

Horatio shrugged. "I guess about as fast as you can get to the airport. We can catch the first flight back to Miami on a private jet."

Private jet. Holy cow. She'd never been on a jet before. She'd never flown before. Hell truth was, she had never been out of Laredo. Well, not that she could remember. Completely unsure of why she was even thinking about it, she took a deep breath. "Take your car and drive it around for about fifteen minutes then hide it around the block until after six. Go back to Maria's. As soon as I get out of here, I'll get a bag and meet you there. Make arrangements I guess. We can leave as soon as I get there. But you have to hurry. I don't want anyone knowing we're going."

"Alright."

"That way I don't have to make explanations. Truth be told I'm not sure why I'm going with you."

"Be that as it may, we'll see you soon. Alright?"

Nodding her head, she lifted the hood of the car, as if she'd just talked to him about his vehicle. Pushing herself, she was done by six and by her rat hole apartment. It was then that her heart faltered when she realized that Rodrigo was there. Her heart was beating a million miles a second as she walked into the door.

"Rodrigo." she said breathlessly.

"You look surprised to see me."

She shrugged. "I usually don't see you on Tuesdays is all. What's up?"

"I was just checking in on you. See how you were enjoying your freedom of technically being an adult now."

He sat there as sleek as a cat and as venomous as a rattle snake. He was lean, and worked out every morning to keep up his endurance. His almost black eyes sparkled when he was irritated, much as he looked now. The slight graying in the sides of his hair added to his look of mystery and power.

She shrugged again. "It doesn't feel too different I suppose. It's kind of nice, but kind of strange sleeping in my own apartment at night. But I don't mind it. I kind of like it to be honest. It's...different." then she stepped toward her bedroom. "I was just going to change and go to Maria's for dinner. You want to come with?"

She knew he would most likely turn it down. He couldn't stand Maria, and she had no idea why he hated her so bad. But hoping like hell he did, she wasn't disappointed. "I don't know why you like that place so much. The food's not even authentic."

"I like it. And it's nice to just sit in there sometimes and watch the traffic go down the road."

"Ugh. You and your sentimentality. You know I can't stand that shit."

Closing her eyes but not arguing, she disappeared into her bedroom, leaving him on the couch that he'd paid for. Knowing that any chance of getting some clothes together was gone, she grabbed every bit of cash she had in her drawer so that she could possibly buy some clothes from a thrift shop somewhere in Florida, and crammed it in her pocket.

Stepping out in her jeans and plain gray t-shirt with a pocket, she was met flat with a hard hand across her cheek, all the way back to her ear. Looking up into the angered face, she was confused at what she had done this time. "Rodrigo, why..."

"Who were the cops that visited you at the shop today? Juan told me about them."

"Some guy and his partner. I don't know. I called them Lincoln and Hannibal. I have no idea what their names were."

"What did they want?"

Thinking quickly she lied. "They were asking me about some murder that happened to our old neighbor Louise, like six years ago. Something really strange. I told them I couldn't help them and left."

"Juan saw them later."

"They came back to get their car after they asked a few more questions to Maria and some of the local people. They were coming to tell me that they got a lead and thanks for my help. For all the help I gave them telling them to get bent."

He laughed at that and she took a breath of relief that he'd fallen for it. Of course, she'd only lied to him one other time in her life, and had paid dearly for it. She didn't make that mistake again. "Alright." he said. "Sorry for the smack. I thought you'd told them something about me."

"About you, like what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Get your ass to Maria's I guess. I will see you in the shop at seven."

Nodding her head, she hurried out the door, down the hall of the apartment and out into the night, grateful for the fresh air.

* * *

Walking quickly to the restaurant, she walked in, half expecting the men to not be there. She was surprised and relieved to find that they were both there, and they were both ready to leave by all accounts. In a rush to get to the side of the table, she didn't notice them both stand and the worried expression. "Are you ready?"

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked.

Looking up at him and nodding quickly, she stepped back when he reached his hand out to her. "I...I'm fine. Are you ready? We need to go now."

Maria turned around to her. Hugging her quickly, she pushed a bag toward her. "Go _mija_. Leave now. I will love you always."

"Thanks Maria. I'll call you when we make it. I'll be back."

She nodded, but in the back of her mind, prayed that the kid never set foot in Laredo Texas, ever again.

Jumping in the back of the car, she bounced her leg the whole way to the airport, which was the longest ten minutes of her life. She would be alright once they got on the plane.

Then, once they were on the plane, she bounced her leg again, until they were in the air. Then, for the first time in almost two hours, she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Noticing the girl relax, he unbuckled his belt and went to go sit across from her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, letting out another long breath she'd been keeping in. "I've never been on a plane before."

"You have been extraordinarily quiet since we left the restaurant. You didn't have any luggage. I half expected you to tell me you weren't going."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Rodrigo was in my apartment when I got home. I couldn't pack a bag." then she took out all of her cash and handed it to him tiredly. "If there's a thrift shop in Miami somewhere, I can get a couple of pairs of jeans and maybe a t-shirt or two. I don't know how long I'll be there so..."

"This will be enough." and he handed it back to her.

She took it, completely unsure of why he wasn't going to hold it. Hell he hadn't even counted it. Rodrigo wanted to know every cent she spent on things, so when she wanted something, she just gave him the cash and told him to grab it. Putting it back in her pocket, she looked at the still concerned gaze in his face. "What?" she asked, wondering why he seemed to be staring at her.

"What happened to your cheek?"

Looking away, her shoulders raised then fell. "I told you. Rodrigo was in my apartment tonight. He wanted to know why you were at the shop asking for me today. Juan tells him everything." she said softly.

"So he hit you, because we showed up." Eric asked from her side, out of nowhere.

She nodded her head then looked up at him. "It's not like it matters. It happens." then she shrugged again. "Sometimes he gets mad. It's not you guys. It just happens."

"Sweetheart, things like that don't just happen."

"They do to me." she said softly.

Wanting so badly to reach out and just hug the kid, he refrained, and shook his head toward Eric who felt the exact same way. The rest of the flight was just as quiet. He wondered a couple of times if she'd fallen asleep but realized she was still awake and aware of everything around her. The kid was wary. She noticed everything and she never let on to what she did or didn't know or think.

Maria had been right. She never outwardly complained about anything. He'd seen her shift and barely wince when her hand hurt or she shifted right, but it was as if she'd taught herself how to keep anyone from seeing or knowing what was going on with her. The more he realized, the more irritated he got with everything. This kid deserved so much better than what she was given. He was convinced now, there was no need for tests. She was his child. She was Marisol's. She was their daughter. And he was going to protect her if it killed him.

When they landed, she stayed where she was until she'd been told it was time to move. Watching the two men walk down the steps, she froze at the top. She was in Miami. "I'm not in Kansas any more." she whispered softly. Truth was, she felt like she was in a different country all together, even though she realized it was just a new state.

"You alright?" he asked, looking at the curious but cautious expression in her eyes.

She nodded, not really looking at him.

He smiled gently, trying to coax her on. "Well are you going to get off the plane, or are you going to stay up there for the next few days?"

Realizing how ridiculous she was being, she shook it off and stepped out of the door, walking down the steps slowly and onto the tarmac. She took in all of her surroundings and followed the men to the Hummer that was waiting. Arriving at the redhead's house, she got out after he told her she could stay with him until she decided what she wanted to do.

Deep down, she was scared to death. And he could see it. There was a lot to talk about and a lot to take in. But for now, it was almost midnight and he didn't know about her, but he was tired. He laid there in bed after setting her up a place to sleep in his spare bedroom, and looked at the picture of himself and his wife. "She's home Mari. I may not be able to make her stay, but she's home."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Boogy Man**

She woke with a start and looked at the man sitting beside her bed. Panicking she backed herself against the head board and almost screamed.

"Easy." he said softly.

Taking a few deep quick gulps of air in, she looked at him closer. "Lincoln? What the hell are you doing in here?"

The confusion was as plain as day in her face. "You were having a nightmare."

"So?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "No one has ever comforted you after a nightmare?"

"Why would they?"

She had been so serious when she asked him that question. "Sometimes people find comfort in being able to talk to someone about their dreams, or their fears."

"Why? I mean...why do you care what my dreams or fears are?"

Not sure how to begin, he shook his head. "I don't know how to answer you. It's been a long time since someone asked me why I cared."

"I just don't get it. I never had it before. Why would I need it now?"

"A lot of times, it doesn't come down to need. It comes down to want. And sometimes, it comes down to needing it even if you don't realize you do."

She thought about that for a long moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around her knees. "You're very attentive to people. I'm not sure I like it."

He nodded. "I try to be. I've been hurt in the past and I try not to let it cloud my judgment or actions sometimes. Sometimes I'm successful at it. Others, not so much."

"I'm going to be honest with you, I don't trust anyone. But something about you makes me want to trust you. And I'm _really_ not sure I like that."

He couldn't help but smile. "I would say I'm sorry, but it makes it easier to do my job when someone trusts me so I try to never look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll take what I can get."

"Even if it's short lived?"

"Even if it's short lived." he repeated solemnly.

She studied him. "I believe you."

"Good." then leaning back a little bit to stand, she took a breath.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I panicked you when you first woke up."

Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes. "Rodrigo told me when I was growing up..." and she stopped. She wouldn't cry. Looking away from him, she swallowed hard. "Never mind. I'm...I'm sorry I woke you up."

She wasn't going to open up to him. And he knew that if he pushed now, she never would. Standing softly, he smiled. "Never be sorry for a nightmare. It's something that no one can help. I'll try not to intrude next time."

"It's okay. I don't think I minded. Well, once I knew you weren't the boogy man beside me."

Unable to stop from laughing lightly at that, he shook his head. "I've been called a lot of things, but a boogy man has never been one of them."

"Until now."

Nodding, he smiled before ducking out. "Until now. Goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Waking up softly this time, she looked around the room that she hadn't truly paid attention to the first time around. Everything was a very soft gray, and was surprisingly bright with the sun pouring through the sheer drapes on the window.

Raising quickly, she went into the kitchen where Horatio was already dressed in a suit and tie like he had been when he showed up in Texas. Had that really only been a few hours ago?

Clearing her throat, he looked up, irritation furrowing his brow. "What? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Stepping around, she backed up as he got closer. "Easy, I was just going to look at your cheek. It looks really painful right now."

She didn't make a move as he inched closer again. "Why do you care so much? It's just a bruise."

That was the second time in less than twelve hours that she'd asked him that question. "Because, it bothers me."

Simple answer, but so hard to understand. "It's strange to me. The only one that ever was bothered by bruising was Maria and she...shit! I have to call her! She's liable to be worried sick! Can I use your phone?"

"Of course." and he handed it to her.

Dialing the number quick, she noticed the steely demeanor in which the woman answered her phone. "Maria's?"

"Maria? Just answer yes or no. Is he there?"

"_Si_. I am open until nine most nights."

"Does he know where I am?"

"Certainly not, no. However I will on occasion come in early."

"Thanks Maria. I'm safe. Are you okay?"

"Oh _si_! I am here every day from six to nine. Why don't you come fill out an application?"

"I love you."

"Very good. You stay home, come in when you feel better. I'm not going anywhere." then she paused. "I will see you later then. _Adios_!"

She hung up the phone and looked at him. "He's there and he's pissed."

He could hear the fear in her voice, even if it wasn't outward. "Hey." he said softly. "It's okay. Do you want to go back?"

The question had been so innocent. She shook her head. "She told me to stay home." then she shook her head. "What the hell did she mean by that?"

"I can probably answer that. Yesterday, when we were waiting for you she asked us what we wanted with you. I told her that we may know something about your family and wanted you to come back to Miami. She told us to bring you home."

"She said that?"

He nodded.

"What does she know?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Is my family here in Miami? How would she know? Dammit! None of this makes sense! I'll have to call her next week when things calm down."

Then he saw her eyes cloud. "What's wrong?"

"What if he kills her before next week?"

"Do you want me to send someone to get her?"

"What about her restaurant? She loves that place. She's given everything to making it work. I can't...she can't..."

"Okay hold on. Why don't we see how today goes, and go from there."

She glanced down at her clothes, glad she'd changed before leaving and nodded. "I need to stop and get a change of clothes."

He nodded. "Speaking of, I have an extra toothbrush. It's not clothes, but..."

She half way smiled. "Thanks. Give me five minutes?"

"Take your time." then he looked around his kitchen. "I don't have much in the lines of breakfast so we can stop somewhere on the way if you'd like?"

"I usually drink a cup of coffee for breakfast so anything is fine."

"You don't eat in the morning?"

She shrugged, stepping out of the bathroom, ready to go. "Rodrigo usually buys the groceries. I've never been one to eat much anyway."

That was apparent. She had muscle build but she was skin and bones, which told him she ate a lot of protein, but not much else.

"Um...I hate to ask this...and I wouldn't, but I couldn't pack a bag so..."

"What is it sweetheart? Anything you need."

She took a deep breath and studied him. Would he think her weak for asking? She didn't want to, but damn her hand was throbbing. "Do you have any Ibuprofen?"

"I do. Is your hand hurting?"

"N...no, it's just a little swollen, and I...it's okay. It'll be better later."

"It's not a problem. It does look a little better than it did yesterday. Hard to hold a tooth brush huh?"

She looked up at him and nodded without really saying anything.

The kid would not let on to anything. "How many do you want?"

"Three?"

"Okay." and he smiled gently, handing her the pills with a small glass of water. "If you're ready, we can get going?"

"Sure. So...where are we going? After the thrift shop I mean?"

"We, are going to my lab. I need to run a blood test to make sure I'm right, though I'm fairly positive without it, so that I can give you some information about who you are."

She inhaled shakily, not realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"You okay?"

Nodding, she said nothing as they headed to the store and to the lab. When she got out of the Hummer, she stopped where she was and stood there outside the steps. Walking around the front of the vehicle, Horatio stopped near her and held his hand out. "Are you ready?"

"No." she said softly. "Let's go." and she took his hand.

He could feel her shaking and wondered how she was going to react when he showed her the paperwork that did indeed prove she was his child. Squeezing gently he smiled, trying to offer some type of comfort. "You're going to be okay, no matter what happens in there today. Alright?"

"How do you know?" she whispered.

Still smiling, he let out his breath. "I just know."

She was still just a kid. Still dealing with her own demons and still not willing to let anyone in. And obviously unsure of her own securities, if any.

She took a deep breath as he lead her into the building and up to the fourth floor. "This is Natalia. She's going to stick your finger and then we can wait in my office."

Not saying a word, she looked at the woman grinning hesitantly and reached her hand out to the woman. "Hi. You must be Cainey."

"Yeah. How...how did you..."

"Eric was talking about you this morning."

"Me?"

"Well, I was being nosy and wondered where the guys had escaped to."

"Oh."

She talked so softly. Looking at her, she could immediately see the resemblance. She stuck her finger, then squeezed lightly as it started bleeding quickly. Dropping the blood into a small vial, she started running tests. "Alright, that's all I need. Give it just a few minutes and we'll have something."

Nodding, she followed Horatio out of the lab and into his office. There was a couch and a desk with a chair and that was about it. Definitely not one for showing off anything. That was something she could definitely relate to, though she was sure that his reasons for it were different from her own.

She stayed standing for the few moments they were alone until the door knocked.

She held her breath as the redhead opened the door and the dark haired woman gave him a folder and nodded her head. He told her thanks, turned and then looked at his daughter. "Cainey, can you sit down sweetheart? I need to tell you something."

Staring at him for a long moment, she shook her head. "I think I'll stand."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Fair enough. These results came back to a familial match for both your mother and your father."

She stood there, not saying anything for a long moment. He didn't make a move toward her either which made her wonder, and worry. The man was just standing there, with the papers in his hand and she was scared. She was sure he knew that little tidbit, and she hated that, but it didn't change the fact. She - was - scared. For going her entire life being told that for all intensive purposes she was an orphan, she was about to find out the truth. A truth that she'd never questioned before those two men walked into her life twenty four hours before.

Taking the papers, she read them over real quick and stood there. Staring at the results, she froze in place, not really breathing.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she said softly. She looked up at him, almost unable to stop the tears. Part of what Rodrigo had told her was true. Her mother's name had been Marisol. But her last name had been Delko-Caine. Not Sanchez. And father listed had been Horatio Caine. "I need to sit down." she said lowly, unsure of what was wrong with her. She felt light headed and wasn't sure if she could stand.

He stepped toward her in time for her to collapse in his arms. Placing her on the couch, he stayed sitting beside her, hoping she would only be down for a few moments. Thankfully, he'd been right, she had only been down a few seconds before she started coming around. "Easy."

She slowly opened her eyes and studied him. Sitting up embarrassed that it had even happened, she threw her feet to the floor.

"Not so fast. Make sure you're steady."

His touch was soft and supportive. Not hard, not cold, not looking to instill fear or intimidation. "You knew." she said breathing out.

"I suspected. That's why I wanted to bring you back here in case it was true."

"Is...is my mother...is she still alive?"

"No, sweetheart. She's not alive."

"So it's true. I did kill her when I was born."

She'd said it so softly he wasn't sure at first he'd heard her correctly. "No Cainey. You didn't kill her when you were born. She died after you were born when the people who took you, threw her into the jungle near Rio."

This time, she didn't stop the tears. She let them escape down her cheeks, not worried about how it looked to anyone. "He told me..." she started, then took a breath, not looking at him but staring at the floor. "He told me I killed my mother and that my father never wanted me, which is why he raised me as his own, and that I needed to be grateful that he hadn't let me become award of any local government because they would just abuse me." then she looked up into his blue eyes, that she realized dully, matched her own. "Did you know about me?"

He shook his head. "Your mother and I were very much in love. She was kidnapped by a group who call themselves the Mala Noches. She was pregnant and I didn't know it. She was going to tell me that night. She was taken to Rio and when we finally did find her, she was suffering from complications of delivery. They basically made her have you, and instead of helping her when she started having complications after you were born, they told her you were dead and they discarded her. She was out in the jungle for almost eighteen hours before we found her, and by the time we did, she had bled out and was dying. She told me that you had been stillborn and that she loved me and..." and he choked up himself.

"Have you been looking for me ever since?" she asked, almost hopeful to know that someone cared enough to do that for her.

He nodded. "I always knew there was a possibility. I have had a private investigator looking into the Mala Noches for several years now. She found the mechanics shop three days ago and called me and told me that you were there. That's when Eric and I hopped a plane."

It was so much to take in. Part of her rejected all thoughts that came down to her being his child, but she could tell now that it was true. He wasn't lying to her. And he hadn't since it all started she realized. He had been honest since he showed up. Not giving into something he was unsure of, but he hadn't lied. "Maria knew, didn't she?"

He nodded. "After you left the restaurant, she walked up to our table and said that you had my eyes and Eric's facial structure. That's why she told us to take you home. She said that a woman had been in there the day before asking a bunch of questions about you so when we showed up, she put two and two together."

"Eric, he's my uncle?"

"He is."

"Do I have any other family out there?"

Smiling softly, he nodded. "You have two other aunts on Eric's side, grandparents on his side, and I'm afraid all I can offer is a half brother on my side."

"I...I have a...brother?"

Nodding again, he pulled his wallet out, grabbing the sleeve for photographs. "This is Kyle. He's twenty two and in the Army." and then he found another one. "This is your mother."

She took the picture with a shaking hand and stared at it for a long time. Could she do this? Could she be this long lost daughter?

He could see the questions in her eyes. "Do you need time to think?"

Looking up at him, she let a long breath out. "All my life, I've known that I was alone. I never questioned what I was being told. I just accepted what was. And it's all wrong. My whole life has been one big lie. And I don't even understand why. I'm not even someone special."

"On the contrary, you're going to find that you're very special to quite a few people."

"My name. It was given to me, to rub it in your face, wasn't it? I've been used my whole life. As nothing more than a pawn in a big chess game that's been going since before I was born."

Taking a breath at how simple she'd made everything, he let it out slowly. "Let's get you back to the house. Give you a little space instead of being cooped up in this office."

Nodding softly, she stood on none too steady legs. Looking up at him as he reached for her, she suddenly realized she wanted to know everything there was to know about this man, and his wife, and her new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter IV**

**She Was Beautiful**

Glaring at the man sitting by himself at the table, she walked up to him. "Go home Rodrigo. You don't even like my food."

He'd been there for hours, waiting for that damn girl to show up. "Who took her Maria."

"She left with those local officers. They said they were FBI from the local field office, looking into a murder. They placed her under arrest and carried her out in handcuffs." she lied. She hoped if she told him that she'd been arrested, he'd be too scared to look into it and see if she'd been telling the truth. "I'm glad no one else was in here to see it. She would have been so embarrassed."

"I could give a shit about her being embarrassed Maria! You should have called me!"

"I don't have your number senor! How am I to call you in that event?"

Slamming his hand down on the table, he left a piece of paper with his digits. "If she shows back up, you call me."

"_Si_. I will do so." and she watched him leave, taking a breath that for the moment, had worked.

Walking back to the apartment he set up for her, he went through and ransacked her place. Things were all there. She hadn't packed anything, not even her tooth brush, which told him she had intentions of coming back. Unless...he ran to the drawer that he knew she kept all of her money in. It was gone. All of it. When he'd been there the day before, there had been almost a hundred dollars in her sock. Son of a bitch! She'd left. And there was no telling where she was or who these guys were. Was Maria telling him the truth? Was it really FBI from the local office? There was a chance she'd been going to run away and hadn't anticipated them being there to haul her off. Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit. How did he proceed now?

Juan had just told him they were cops. He needed to know what they looked like.

* * *

Staring out at the water, she wasn't sure how, or what, to think. She had a family. Not just a father, but a dad. He wasn't all powerful and didn't expect anything out of her. Every time she'd talked about how much she'd spent, he just shrugged his shoulders and said okay. He didn't make her work, and she had offered money for the room she was staying in, but he'd told her no.

She'd been too scared to really meet anyone and had asked him if she could just have some time to get used to the idea of family. She suddenly wanted to know everything there was to know about her mom, and her life prior to death. Everything. And the same with Horatio. She wanted to know about his family, about his parents, if he'd had any siblings...all of it. He had let her sit on the beach in back of his place for as long as she wanted to, and she'd gone over the course of three hours from a million questions, to just one. Why her?

Walking down and sitting beside her, she glanced at him. "You don't have to leave, I was just going to sit with you if that's alright."

She looked back out at the water and took a deep breath, not answering one way or another.

"I bought this place because of that right there." and he pointed to the horizon where dolphins were cresting the water.

Holding her breath, she watched as they played. "I've never seen anything like that in my life. That's so awesome." she said softly, sheer wonder in her voice. "Did you know that dolphins stay with their families forever? Orca's too. They never drift." then she swallowed and inhaled sharply. "Sometimes I think life would be so much easier for everyone around me if I hadn't been born."

Almost ready to scream and literally cry for the sheer sadness in her voice, he took a chance and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her to him gently. "Never feel like that. You were born for a reason. You were conceived in love, even if you haven't been raised to know that. You're an amazing person with an incredible personality."

"So why don't I feel like that?"

"Because you've been taught differently. You've been raised by a man who had no other intentions outside of hurting me. My bet is that once you were of age, he hoped you would grow to hate me, so he could rub that in my face too. And it's been very unfair to you."

She considered his words. "I'm too weak to hate anyone." she finally admitted softly. "I don't trust anyone and I'm convinced that the world is out to get me, but life isn't fair. It never has been and never will be."

So cynical to be so young. He was convinced that she hadn't had anything her entire life. And Maria had already told him that she didn't feel like she deserved to have anything either. And that bothered him to no end. He would do everything in his power to show her that there was life outside of Laredo Texas. Now...how to do it. How did you take a kid who has had nothing her entire life, and try to give her...anything? "Are you hungry?"

Shaking her head softly, she glanced up at him. "Not really, no. But admittedly most nights I have to make myself eat. Too much on my mind sometimes. Others I'm too upset because of a visit from Rodrigo."

"How long have you been emancipated?"

"Since my sixteenth birthday."

He'd known the date that everything had happened with finding Marisol. "Your birthday was April second, right?"

She nodded. "At least no one can call me a fool." she said, referring to not being born on April first.

"I don't think anyone could call you a fool anyway sweetheart."

"Yeah they could. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, and they just keep adding up." then she shrugged. "Now, I realize admittedly that most of that could be chocked up to Rodrigo, but I still made those mistakes regardless of the circumstances."

Not even wanting to delve into what she was talking about, he considered what she said, and squeezed again around her shoulders lightly. "Maybe we can change that together."

She shrugged and winced. Hoping he hadn't caught it, she realized too quickly, he had. "How is your hand?"

"It's okay." she lied. "I should have picked up some Ibuprofen while we were out and I forgot."

"It's alright. I have some. Does it hurt?"

"Only sometimes and not a lot." and she stared at him for a long moment as he stood and offered his hand. He'd been doing that lately. Offering his hand to her.

"I don't bite. I promise. I just wanted to doctor it and give you some medicine for it."

She stood and followed him into his house. "I'll pay you back for the..."

"No." he said softly. "Part of being a parent, is taking care of your child's needs. No matter what they are."

"I don't want you burdened with taking care of me."

He looked at her solemnly and studied her. "I've missed sixteen years of fevers, headaches, knee scrapes and boo-boos, including apparent stab wounds. A burden is the last thing I would consider this."

That almost brought her to tears. Rodrigo hadn't wanted to be bothered with her and had mostly pushed her off on other people when she was sick. She never talked about her pain or if she felt bad and certainly never ran to him when she pulled a muscle or sprained her knee. She simply pushed through it and dealt with the pain. "I...I'm not used to anyone taking care of, well, anything. It's very strange. I feel like I'm using you."

"Family takes care of family. That is what it's there for. You're not using me, hell you barely take something when I give it to you as it is. Believe me, that's strange to me."

"I don't understand that I guess. Maybe I never will." she admitted soberly. "I'm used to not being allowed to cry or show emotion because emotion was weakness and weakness wasn't tolerated in any situation. Didn't matter how bad it hurt, he made sure I knew I was a burden and he wouldn't tolerate that."

The more he heard, the more he was as grateful to have her with him now, as he was ready to kill the man who'd taken her. She didn't move as he changed the bandages and gave her some more Ibuprofen. "You must have a million questions about your family members or anything."

"I did at first. But when it came down to it, I only had one."

"Why you?" he said, almost reading her mind.

"How...do you know that?" she asked, almost meekly.

"Because after all you've been through, if it had been me, that would be the first question I asked."

"Is it because you're a cop?"

Considering her question carefully, he nodded. "Partly. Some of it has to do with the fact that I've been after the Mala Noche's since before they murdered your mother. I did a lot of toe stepping when they came to Miami and started distributing drugs to kids around here."

"They were selling to kids?"

He nodded. "They wanted to make it known that they owned Miami. When I started taking them down one by one, they started trying to take down my team, and then it was just me that they wanted. That's when they put a hit out on your mom."

"Just to hurt you." she whispered. "And thats the reason I was taken."

She'd said it so matter of fact, almost as if in understanding, and not an ounce of blame in anyone but the people that took her. Maria was right. She was very wise beyond her years. And it was really a shame. Looking up at him now, she took a short breath in. "What was my mom like?"

Sure that was coming but still not completely ready for the feelings it would bring, he sat down in the chair he was next to, gesturing for her to do the same thing. "She was incredible. When we first met..." and he went into the story about her battling cancer and overcoming it, about their getting married, and then about the brutal ending that befell her.

She looked at the picture that she hadn't noticed the day before on his television set. Standing up and walking over to the photo, she touched it lightly. "She was beautiful."

Walking up beside her, he smiled. "Yes she was. Both inside and out."

She hadn't realized she'd been crying until he reached up with his knuckle and wiped her face softly. She inhaled sharply and cleared her throat. Dropping her hand she turned, almost running into him. She backed up a step and took another breath. "I...I can't, I'm sorry...I can't do this. I don't...I don't know how to..." and she hurried away to the room she was staying in.

He stared after her, knowing what she was trying to say. "I know you don't sweetheart. But I'm willing to show you." he murmured softly. That was going to be her ticket there. Making sure that he didn't push, and that she didn't feel crowded in. If she felt enclosed, that would be when he lost her. And he'd be damned if he risked that now, after just finding her. Glancing up at the picture, he smiled. "She's got a long way to go Mari. I hope I'm strong enough."

* * *

She was so stupid. She couldn't do this. And she was lying to herself that she could. The man out there had been nothing but sweet and understanding, and she had simply run away. How ungrateful could she be?

All she knew how to do, was to hurt people. And she hated herself for it. They could tell her whatever they wanted, but the bottom line was, if she hadn't been born, her mother would still be alive today. If she hadn't been born, they wouldn't have taken her and made her father, and uncle and the whole rest of the family, suffer with the news and lies surrounding her existence.

He was wrong. She'd been a burden to him, and it never felt like it would go away. She would always be a burden. Sitting down in the floor, she took a deep breath to stop the crying. She felt so run down this afternoon. It was most likely because she'd taken in so much information. She'd learned about an entire group of people that surrounded her. Would they be mad that it was her and not their sibling, or daughter, that had lived? Would they be happy because at least now they had something of their little girl left? Would that be all she was? Remnants of a time long forgotten because of a mans need for revenge?

She felt like she was ready to be sick. So many thoughts and feelings that she wasn't ready to think about, much less discuss. Her dad out there, had looked so sad when he was talking about her mom. He really loved her, truly missed her. And she had been the one to extinguish the life force. It had all been her fault. Part of her felt like she needed to suck it up no matter how she felt, for the sheer fact that they deserved better than a sniveling idiot as a replacement. She owed it to them to be there, and stand in her mom's place. She owed them everything, and she wouldn't rest until she fixed it.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bedroom and over to the man who was now sitting on the couch.

He lifted his head and appraised her. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Sorry. You know...for running out of here and stuff."

"It's alright. You know, you can talk to me about anything. I'm not going to make fun of you or make you feel bad for anything."

She stared at him for a long time before finally nodding her head. "Maybe one day I'll believe it." then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "That came out wrong. It's not you. It's just..."

"That you've been treated so different, for so long, it's going to take you time to get used to being cared about."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it again, finally nodding her head.

"We really should think about getting something to eat for the night and then I want you, to think about who you want to meet and when, if anyone."

Staring at him, she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter V**

**Teddy Bear**

She woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She hadn't been having a nightmare, but damn did she feel rough. Something was wrong. She threw her feet off the bed to try and make it to the bathroom before she got sick, and she doubled over in pain.

Making it back up to her feet, she made her way out of her room and was rocked with another wave of pain before she made it more than a couple of steps. Falling into the wall and unable to think much past the ache in her stomach. "Lin...Lincoln..."

She opened tired eyes and looked at him.

"Cainey?"

"I...I can't..." and she collapsed in his hallway before he could register what was going on. She had spoken so softly he wasn't sure he'd heard her, but when he saw her...

He was beside her in a second. "Cainey? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't...know. Hurts..." she whispered. Why was it so hard to stay awake?

"What hurts?"

Breathlessly she mumbled, but he wasn't able to make out what she said. Pushing her hair out of her face then roller her onto her back, he was up and had his phone in his hand dialing nine-one-one within a few seconds. "Cainey? Open your eyes honey."

Touching her forehead, he got worried, then the dispatcher said someone was on the way. Her skin was so hot to the touch. She had looked like she hadn't felt good that night, and had barely ate anything, but she hadn't complained about anything hurting at all. Then he thought back to Maria and what she'd told him about her not complaining at all, ever. Dammit!

The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever and she had lost consciousness. When they got her into the ER they started running tests and popped out of there, talking to Horatio. "It's acute appendicitis. She's going to need emergency surgery. It's ruptured and looks like it happened a couple of days ago because it's caused peritonitis. Which is basically when the infection spreads to the intestinal lining. We're going to do everything we can to keep her from going septic, but it's going to take some time before we know. Has she talked about hurting...anywhere in the last couple of days? Anything at all in her abdomen?"

Shaking his head dazedly, he glanced at the man. "No. Not at all."

Giving him a confused look, he thought about it. "Has she gotten sick at all? Vomited...anything?"

"No."

"By the looks of this, she should have been in a lot worse shape than you're telling me." he said, a hint of accusation lacing his voice.

She probably had been in worse shape. But she'd gotten so used to pushing things out of her mind, he was sure this had been no different. "Look, she's my daughter. I just found out she was alive and brought her home from Texas, night before last. She hasn't complained, she hasn't been sick and when she woke me up in the middle of the night tonight, she was in my hallway floor saying it hurt. That's when I called an ambulance. Now, if you're done throwing accusations around, I'd like you to help her in any way that you can."

Stepping back at the anger and protectiveness the man was exuding, he nodded his head and ducked out.

Horatio sat down in the waiting room, and watched the clock. How long would this take?

Alexx stopped when she noticed the familiar redhead. It was five thirty in the morning, what was he doing there? She stepped into the room. "Horatio?"

Sitting up straight, he inhaled sharply.

She took in his pants and shirt, no tie, no jacket...no socks. "Baby why are you here?"

He cleared his throat and instantly felt bad. With everything he'd had going on, he'd forgotten to call her and tell her, anything. "Turns out, the baby didn't die."

She took a second to consider his words, then knowing what he meant, she looked at him confused. "But why are you here?"

"Eric and I went and picked her up Tuesday. She was okay yesterday, took her to the lab, got the blood work done, went home, then she collapsed in my floor a few hours ago. Her appendix ruptured apparently, before we even arrived in Texas and now it's infected everything around it. She's in surgery."

She studied him. "Have they told you anything?"

He shook his head.

"Hang on baby. I'll be right back." and she disappeared. Appearing a few minutes later she sat down beside him. "They're trying to get all of the infection out. And they're really hoping it doesn't get into her blood stream. Baby's been hurting pretty bad the last couple of days."

That angered him to no end. "How much longer?"

"An hour, maybe two. She's in bad shape Horatio."

Hanging his head, it was hard not to break down. He cleared his throat. "I...I need to call Eric."

"I'll call him. You sit tight, okay? I'll be back."

Nodding was his only response. It was almost an hour later when Eric walked through the door. "Hey."

"Any news?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I came as soon as Alexx called me."

Looking up at him, he shrugged. "Sorry. I should have called, I was just..."

"No worries man."

It wasn't more than a half an hour later when Alexx walked in, smiling. She sat down. "She made it through and she's awake. I don't know how long she's going to stay that way, and they're still not completely sure she's not going to end up septic, but for now she's stable and she's asking for you."

Horatio stood and looked at his brother in law.

"Come on baby. You can see her too." and she smiled.

Both men followed her to a room on the second floor. "She's going to be really out of it, so don't expect much." and both men nodded. "She keeps trying to stop breathing for some reason, so we're running a little bit of oxygen to help out. It's not completely uncommon after surgery so don't stress too much about it."

She knocked on the door and entered, letting both men in. Horatio was surprised to see her open her eyes and try to move her hand. Stepping next to the bed, he took it in his and squeezed. Her eyes closed for a moment then opened again.

"What..."

"Shhh. It's alright Cainey. Just relax."

"Hurts..." she whispered.

"I know honey. They're going to fix that really soon, okay?"

"Glad...you're...here."

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Eric. We've got you sweetheart. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

Closing her eyes again, she nodded this time, and her eyes stayed closed. Turning back to Alexx, he asked her, "Are they able to do anything for the pain? Because she didn't even tell me she was hurting, so if she's admitting it now, it's bad."

"We can get some Morphine going for her. That will probably help with the healing process too since she'll be relaxed a little more." and she disappeared.

Horatio looked at Eric. "The whole time she was in the shop Tuesday, the trip here, all day yesterday...she was in pain. The doctor when he first came out, had the audacity to accuse me of not paying enough attention to her."

"What?"

"Apparently she should have been in so much pain she shouldn't have been able to function."

Inhaling sharply, she opened her eyes. "Pain...is...irrelevant."

Both men looked down at her. "No, sweetheart. You're wrong. How bad have you been hurting? This whole time I thought it was just your hand."

She closed her eyes. "Didn't want...to be..." and she swallowed hard "...burden." and her head lolled to one side as she faded out again.

Reaching a shaky hand up to brush the hair out of her face, he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "You will never be a burden to me."

Eric reached his hand out and touched her leg gingerly. "Me either kid. You have family now, which means you lean on us for anything." he said softly, hoping she heard him, even though she was out of it.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, there was sun shining brightly through the window in her hospital room. She glanced around to get her bearings and felt the hand in hers squeeze. She looked into they eyes that matched her own. "Lincoln." she murmured softly.

He smiled. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Closing her eyes in a long blink, she opened them again. "Tired."

"Well you're entitled for sure."

"Hard...to think."

"That's probably the drugs they have you on for pain."

"What happened?"

"Your appendix ruptured. Best guess it happened early Tuesday morning before we got to the shop."

She nodded. "Felt...something pull...releasing bolt. But I cut...my hand. Pushed it...away." Then she looked at him. "Cold."

How in the world had this kid simply dismissed the pain she was in? Studying her now, he knew she was going to be alright. "You've been running a fever the last few hours. They're afraid the infection might have gotten into your blood stream through your stomach lining."

"When will they...know for sure?"

"Hopefully the antibiotics they have you on will help it and you'll start feeling better soon."

That's when she looked up and noticed a bouquet of flowers on the window sill. Staring at them, the confusion became immediately apparent. "Flowers..."

"Those are from Eric. And those," he said pointing to a different bouquet, "are from your grandparents," and he pointed at a bunch of balloons and continued. "And those are from my team at work, Natalia you met, Walter, Ryan and Calleigh you haven't yet. But you will in good time." and he grabbed a classic Pooh Bear and handed it to her. "And this, is from me." He had hoped with everything, that all girls still loved teddy bears, his own included.

She looked up at the bear he'd placed in her hand and weakly hugged it close. "No one has ever...given me...anything. Never had...a teddy bear."

He smiled gently. "I'm glad you like it." and he noticed a tear brim. "Don't cry sweetheart."

"Can't...help it."

"Don't feel bad." and he reached his hand up, using his thumb to wipe the tear away. "Never feel bad around me." and he gave her a soft smile. "Relax Cainey. You're safe here."

"Maria..."

"I can call her if you want."

"Just...check in."

"I will." and he squeezed her hand.

She yawned, finding it hard to stay awake. He'd told her it was most likely the drugs having that affect on her but she still couldn't stand not being able to stay up, or string words together, or anything else for that matter. She hated feeling that muddled and unable to get her wits about her. Giving in, she closed her eyes and rested. She heard and felt everything going on around her for the next few hours, paying no real attention to it unless it was her dad.

If he wasn't beside her, Eric was. That was strange to her. No one kept vigil over her. Though admittedly, she had never been allowed to stop for anything. She was sure that if she hadn't been drugged, she wouldn't have stopped this time either though. By the time she woke up again, she saw the sun in the window again and felt more revived than the last time. She must have slept through the night.

Her dad was back beside her, dressed in his suit and tie, though his jacket was thrown across the window sill and not on him.

"Lincoln." she whispered softly.

He leaned forward and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?"

She breathed in. "Better."

"Good. How is your stomach?"

"It's okay."

"No pain?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You know, I'm very aware you can apparently handle quite a bit of pain, so I want you to tell me if you hurt at all, anywhere. Okay? No more pushing it away. If we'd been able to get you in here when it first happened, you would be home now."

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "I know."

"It's okay sweetheart. I just don't want you to think you have to hide anything from me, least of all when you don't feel good. I need to know."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I'll work on it. That's all I can promise."

"That's all I can ask." he replied softly.

He hadn't told her it wasn't good enough. He hadn't told her that her response was wrong or that he didn't want her to work on it, he wanted her to make it happen. He hadn't demanded perfection.

"You look confused again."

"I'm not used to not being told I wasn't good enough. That my answer wasn't right or that I didn't need to just try, I needed to do, period."

Poor kid. She'd never been shown love or understanding. She'd never known what it was to just be loved by someone for who she was. She'd always been told that she wasn't good enough. And that she wasn't wanted.

"Do you think...I mean...will everyone...am I going to disappoint everyone?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "Disappoint everyone?"

She stared, eyes filling with tears.

Then, realizing what she was saying, he let out a sad breath. "No, sweetheart. You wont disappoint anyone."

"But I'm such a poor replacement."

"Oh Cainey. Is that what you think?" and he noticed her nod softly. "Honey, you're not a replacement. Don't you understand that? No one could replace your mom. She was her own person, just like you are."

"But if I hadn't been born, she wouldn't have died."

"Baby, you don't know that."

"Didn't you find her merely hours after I'd been born?"

He nodded.

"Don't you see? If she hadn't been pregnant with me, she would have been okay. She would have been saved. You could have saved her then had her. You could have had more kids."

Oh dear Lord how did he make her see? "I would never replace you for your mother. Ever. You're an amazing person all on your own."

"Even if you could have her back?"

"What I had with your mother was amazing. It was the most incredible time in my life."

"See...?" she tried to argue her point, tears falling down her cheeks now.

He reached up, wiping her face with his thumb. "Until I found you."

"You've barely known me a couple of days."

"You are my daughter. You are a part of your mother, and of me. With you around, I can have both of you. I would never give that up. Never. Do you have any idea what it did to me when your mom told me you were dead? That all these years I could have raised you, taken care of you, loved you, and it was all stolen from me? And stolen from you."

She closed her eyes as more moisture dripped down.

"I love you Cainey. You are my daughter. My flesh and blood. You may not understand that now, but by God, you will when I'm done. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, and now that I've found you, I'm never letting you go. You mean too much to me sweetheart."

"Maria's the only one who has ever told me they love me." she whispered.

This was all still so new to her. Being cared for. Being loved. Being allowed to be her. "Well I'm sorry for that. That is definitely going to change from here on out."

She stared at him for a long time before closing her eyes to allow a few more tears to drop. She took a breath. "Have you talked to Maria?"

"I did. She said things have calmed down there, that Rodrigo stopped coming in after the second day you were a no show, but she hasn't seen him at the shop either. Which could mean nothing."

"Or it could mean something."

He shrugged. "It's a possibility. But you know what? I don't want you to worry about it. If he shows up here, I will protect you. I wont let anything happen to you."

"I'm worried about you."

He smiled. "Your mom did that to me a lot too." and he squeezed her hand. Reaching up, he tucked her hair once more behind her ear and leaned forward, laying a quick kiss on her forehead again. "I, will be fine sweetheart. I have been dealing with these guys for a long time. They're not going to get me."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she leaned back and nodded. That seemed to suffice. "So when can I get out of here?"

"Well, now that they know that the infection didn't spread, I assume probably once you actually eat something. They're going to keep an eye on you for probably another day or so. Maybe tomorrow?"

She nodded, almost relieved to be getting out of the hospital. Even if it did mean going straight back to her dad's house and not going anywhere for a few days. Simply being out of the stark white and antiseptic smell was enough for her. She looked around again at all of the balloons and things that people had gotten for her and closed her eyes still in disbelief that everything that was happening, was real. She felt a hand squeeze hers.

"You alright sweetheart?"

She nodded again. "Half expecting to wake up in my apartment. Like this has all been a crazy messed up dream and when I wake up, I'll be back in Hell."

"That's kind of a tough one. All I can do is assure you you're not in Laredo and that you're in a hospital in Miami."

"With you."

He nodded. "With me."

"I've been such an inconvenience."

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you a thousand times if you need me to, you are my daughter. Not an inconvenience. I've got time to make up for and I wouldn't miss the bad times any more than I would miss the good times."

"Has this been a bad time?"

He smiled softly. "Bad, no. Scary, definitely."

"I think I'm glad you're my...dad."

Hearing her say it, was incredible. She hadn't called him dad, she had said that he was hers, but he would take anything he could get in the lines of acknowledgement on the subject. "Well good." he replied softly.

"It's strange. Caring about someone? I've never been good at it. And no one has ever taken care of me. Or cared for me. Except Maria. But even she was afraid of Rodrigo." then her gaze was even more contemplative. "Why aren't you afraid of him?"

"Because Rodrigo is nothing more than a bully. And bullies use intimidation to get what they want. I generally intimidate. Not the other way around."

"I can't see you being particularly intimidating."

He smiled and shook his head laughing softly. "Only to certain people and only when it's necessary. I don't have to intimidate someone to get what I want. I've found most times that simply saying please, does wonders for getting something."

She pondered that for a moment. "I don't think anyone has ever asked me to do something until you." she said softly. Then she shrugged. "I've always just done what I was told. If I didn't, Rodrigo would usually pound me." and she closed her eyes slowly. Not opening them again, she continued, her voice drifting as she started to fall asleep. "I only made mistakes once. I never had to make them again."

He ran his free hand through his hair as his brother in law walked in.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She just fell back out asleep."

"When are they gonna let us bust her out?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Hopefully tomorrow if she can eat something. I need to make a few calls and check on a couple of things."

Eric nodded. "I'll stick around. What's up?"

"Rodrigo hasn't been around since yesterday at his shop in Laredo. I don't like it."

"No problem. She'll be safe. I've got this. You go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter VI**

**Maybe - But I'm Not**

Sitting low in the rental, he sunk down when someone pulled into the redhead's driveway. Where in the hell was he? That little brat was with him, and if he told her who she was, he would come after him for sure. He wasn't stupid enough to approach the tall black man, but damn if he didn't want to find out exactly what was going on.

He slammed his fist on the steering wheel pissed off that he hadn't seen it coming. She'd known when she left, who it was. She had to have. She lied to him. He'd been sure she wouldn't be that stupid.

And he had fallen for it. Which he was sure she had counted on. He'd been so stupid and he couldn't stand the fact that he'd fallen for it. Not again. Not next time. He was going to track them both down, and kill them for what they'd done. They'd made a fool of him. And he wouldn't stand for it.

* * *

When she woke up a few hours later, Eric was pacing her room. "Hannibal? What's wrong?"

"Hang on." he said softly, then screamed into his phone. "I don't care if you know where he's supposed to be! Find him!"

She sat up, in a bit of pain still, but not like it was. "What's going on? Who's missing?"

He looked at her. "Um...your dad. It looks like he was ambushed and...wait, what are you doing? Lay back down." and he was beside her in a second, trying to hold her.

"You can fight me on this, or you can hand me my clothes and go get the doctor to release me. I have to find him."

"Honey you don't know..."

"I know who has him. And it's all my fault."

"Who? And where?"

"Rodrigo, I'm sure of it. And I don't know where. But if you'll help me get out of here, I can find out. Please."

Closing his eyes and hoping he didn't regret it, he handed her the clothes that Horatio had brought at some point over the last couple of days and disappeared. Cainey got dressed quickly and when she realized she was alone, she slipped out of the hospital. Stopping only once to use a phone, she dialed Rodrigo.

"Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Ah, my dear, you are alive. I'm so relieved to know."

"No you're not. And I don't care a rats ass about you. Where is he?"

Laughing softly she could hear him crack her dad across the head. "We're at the old quarry in the mine shaft. Come get me." and he hung up.

Glancing around, she spotted a map and asked the guy behind the counter if he knew where there was an old quarry. Nodding he told her how to get there and a man behind her in line said he was going by there. She jumped in the passenger seat of his truck, with only one thing on her mind. Saving her dad.

Eric grabbed his phone as soon as he stepped out of the hospital. "Calleigh, Cainey's missing."

"What?"

"She sent me to get the doctor and walked right out of the hospital. I'm going to ask around and see if anyone's seen her. Put out an APB."

"Alright. Keep me posted."

After looking and asking thirty people over the next hour going from place to place, he finally hit pay dirt when he walked into the gas station she'd stopped at. Walking in, he looked at the kid behind the counter. Long hair, piercing through his lip and one in his tongue.

"What's up man? What can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for my niece. Would have been in here a little while ago if she'd been in here at all. Long dark hair, blue eyes, about five foot three, five foot four maybe."

"Awe yeah dawg. I saw her. That's your niece? She's hot!"

Sure he would have killed the kid if he hadn't been in a hurry, he nodded. "Yeah. And I'll kill you if anything happens to her. What was she in here for?"

"Chill out man! She used my phone then asked if I knew where the old quarry was. Then she hopped a ride with a guy that was in here and said he was going that way."

"Oh Jesus Cainey. What were you thinking?"

"I still got the number she called if you want it?"

"Yes." and he got it, calling Calleigh. "I'm going South."

"We'll have back up on the way."

As the car pulled along side the fencing she hopped out. "Thanks mister."

His old green eyes taking in the area. "You sure you're gonna be alright out here sweetie?"

So sweet. She put on her best smile. "Yeah my cousin's in there waiting for me. It's good."

"Alright." and he drove off. Walking through the gate and as far back as she could go, she found the mine he was talking about, and walked in cautiously. Taking a scant few steps in, she was hit across the middle by something hard, immediately doubling her over. Opening her eyes quickly, she saw her dad, hands and feet tied, backed against a wall. Then as if some strange force urged her forward, the fight was on.

Over the course of the next few minutes, she fought back, going blow for blow with the man who had raised her, to protect the man who loved her. He pulled out a gun and shot wildly trying to hit anything and everything and in a brief moment, not even sure why it caught her eye, she looked up and saw the top of mine shaft caving in. Using every last bit of strength she had, she pushed him hard against the corner of the wall where it was falling in and scrambled back against the opposite wall.

There was a huge rumble and the floor of the mine shaft shook wildly and somehow she was able to get to where her dad was now laying, and covered him to protect him from the falling ceiling. When it was done, it was deafeningly quiet in the shaft. There was no light at all and she was coughing from all of the dust and dirt that had been kicked up.

Feeling around the body that was underneath her, she felt first and found a strong pulse beating, then she felt another place where it was wet against his shoulder. Pulling her hand back, she could smell the copper smell and knew it was blood.

Putting all of her body weight on that spot, and covering him with herself once again to stop the bleeding and keep him warm, she settled down, hoping that someone would find them soon. "In case they don't find us in time...I love you too, Dad."

She felt a weak arm come around her and squeeze gently before the strength left him once more.

"Hang on for me. Please."

* * *

Things were blurring around her when she barely opened her eyes and saw light streaming from...somewhere. She was being moved. She closed her eyes tight when the light shined directly in them and she felt the warmth of her dad's body leave.

She took a deep breath in and heard a breath of a whisper in her ear. "Hang on Cainey. We've got you."

"No!" she said weakly. "My dad. Help...help my dad."

People were screaming around her. She felt a needle being stuck in her arm and a mask go over her face as she coughed. Then a cuff went around her upper arm.

Fighting, she pulled the mask off of her face and tried to sit up instantly meeting resistance. "Help...him! Not me! He's been shot! Help him!"

Eric was beside her again, pushing her shoulders back onto the stretcher. "Cainey! Stop! We're getting him. He's already on another stretcher."

"Save...him." she argued feebly before closing her eyes. It went black.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately tried to sit up, as realization hit, he was in a hospital. Catching resistance he heard "Jeez all Pete's! You can't tell she's your kid at all!"

Stopping, realizing it was Eric's voice beside him, he relaxed for a second. Then like being hit in the gut, he lifted himself off the top of the bed and tried throwing his feet to the floor. "Where is she."

"Stop! They're going to sedate you like they did her!" he said, nodding toward the bed that was beside his brother.

Horatio turned and looked at his child. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed by Rodrigo. He took you to a mine shaft at the old quarry. During some point in this, Cainey just walked out of the hospital after asking me to get a doctor to get out of here, and she called him and found out where you were."

He nodded. "She showed up."

Eric nodded this time. "You were shot, and there was a cave in. That's all we know. She hasn't regained consciousness since they sedated her."

"When was that?"

"Few hours ago."

"Why did they sedate her?"

"Because she wouldn't stop fighting them, insisting that you needed more help because you'd been shot."

"She wasn't?"

"No. She actually was covering you when the mine caved in. She saved your life by keeping anything from getting in the wound and keeping pressure on it. At the risk of herself."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was already in a weakened state when she left the hospital. She inhaled a lot of dust when it caved in and she's having some problems breathing because of it. They're worried about pneumonia setting up because she covered you, but not herself. It was also cold in there, which dropped her body temperature, further complicating things as far as recovery is concerned. She's got a couple of broken ribs on the back side because of debris that fell on top of her from the ceiling of the mine shaft but thankfully nothing punctured and they were able to set them." and both men's attentions shifted when an alarm started sounding. "Her oxygen saturation just dropped again."

A young nurse stepped quickly into the room, turning off the alarm. She was thin, with black scrubs on, blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and he couldn't see her eye color. "Cainey, honey you need to breathe. Come on sweetie." then she squeezed her arm lightly just below her elbow when she noticed her take a deep breath in. "That's it." then she glanced up at Horatio. "You need to lay back and rest."

"She's my daughter." he said softly, his voice filled with worry. "What's wrong with her?"

She looked up at him. "Sometimes she forgets to breathe. Which is why this monitor is on her. It's not uncommon with some sorts of trauma."

"How bad is her condition?"

"Thankfully she's been on antibiotics for the appendix, and that's already working in our favor, but she's got a tough pull for the next few days. She's going to be pretty out of it. But she seems to be responding fairly well, and should be okay, if we can keep her breathing."

He walked around his bed, with Eric's help and touched her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ear. She breathed in sharply and breathed out the word "Dad." Putting his hand on the side of her face, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb lightly. "I'm here sweetheart."

She didn't wake up, but she called him Dad. He sat down in the seat that was beside the bed and the nurse gave him an almost upset look.

"Now look 'Dad', I can appreciate your need to look after your child, but you need to be in bed resting. What good are you going to do her if you're not at full capacity?"

He closed his eyes and smiled lightly. He didn't want to agree with what she was saying, but he knew she was right. "Just give me a few minutes."

She studied him closely. "I'll give you ten. You go any longer than that and I'll haul you into that bed myself."

Nodding, he conceded. The next time he woke, there was a flurry of people standing around his daughter's bed. Standing instantly he watched from the side as they were trying to get her heart started. "She's not coming back!"

"Come on Cainey!" One person screamed.

"Breathe!" another said loudly.

"She's crashing!"

"We're losing her."

Horatio made a way into the hoard of people and grabbed her hand. "Cainey!" he shouted loudly. "Don't you give up on me! Hang on for me. Please!" he said, repeating the words that he had heard when he was in the mine.

Something happened in that instant and all of her monitors popped and things started returning to normal. She started breathing again and after a few long moments, her eyes drifted open slightly.

Looking toward the man holding her hand, she blinked a long blink. "Mom...says..." she whispered softly and tapered off before she could finish, then closed her eyes.

Over the course of the next hour, all of the doctors and nurses left, leaving simply Horatio and Eric in the room with their daughter and niece. Sitting next to her, he didn't leave her side this time. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he turned to his brother in law. "Did you hear what she said?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah." he replied softly.

"What happened to Rodrigo?"

"He's in the morgue. Apparently he was crushed in the cave in."

"I pushed him." came a soft voice. "He was going to kill you."

Both men focused on her. "Hey sweetheart."

Tears filled her eyes and one rolled down. "Please don't be mad."

"Oh honey. Why would I be mad?"

"For coming after you. I know it was stupid. I couldn't help it. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Cainey, I am a lot of things. But mad, is definitely not one of them."

She opened her eyes again after blinking. "Really?"

"You saved my life sweetheart. How could I be mad about that?"

Not able to argue with him and not sure she even wanted to, she nodded. "I couldn't let him hurt you." she repeated. "I just found you. I didn't even know I had lost you. I couldn't lose you again."

Not pushing anything, he reached up and brushed her hair back from her face. "Rest, sweetheart. Your Uncle Eric and I are not going anywhere." then he stood up and kissed her forehead as he'd done several times before. "I love you Cainey. Hang in there for me. Okay?"

She opened her eyes once more and looked at him, knowing instantly that this was where she belonged. This was home.

* * *

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Lincoln."

"Hey sweetheart." and he sat down on the bed.

"Happy Birthday."

He smiled. "How did you know?"

"Uncle Eric."

This time he chuckled.

She glanced at her window. "Guess I was having a nightmare huh?"

He nodded. "Rodrigo?"

She nodded this time. "Yeah."

"Bad?"

Shrugging, she looked at him. "The day of the cave in." then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sometimes I still can't believe he's actually gone. Sometimes, I still expect to wake up and be in Laredo. How stupid am I?"

Lifting her chin slightly so he could look into her eyes, he shook his head. "Not stupid at all. It's barely been three months since it happened. It's still pretty fresh. You put up with him for sixteen years. That's a long time and hard to overcome. But, that being said, I will be here every step of the way."

"I'm so glad you're my dad."

She said it so softly, he wondered at first if she'd actually said it. "I'm so glad I found you, sweetheart. You can't imagine how incredible it's been the last few months just being a part of your life. You saved my life."

Looking away she shrugged again. "I never had a dad before you. I wasn't going to give you up that easily."

He smiled. "I'm glad." then he looked curiously at her. "When you were in the hospital, when you first woke up, you started to say something."

"About mom." she said softly.

"Yeah."

"Mom says Hi." And she leaned back as she noticed his expression softened. "She told me it wasn't my time, and that you needed me." She closed her eyes as a tear escaped. "I think she was wrong though. I think I need you." Opening her eyes again she smiled sadly. "Then sometimes I wonder if it was just the drugs and I was out of my head."

He closed his hand over hers softly. "I don't think that's the case. Maybe we need each other."

"Maybe." she whispered softly. "It's still different."

"I know it is. But hopefully it's something you can get used to?"

She smiled. "I think I could."

"Good." and he leaned forward, hugging her close. It had taken all of about the full three months for her to even allow him close enough to hug, and now that he could do it without her waiting for the smack to the face, he was taking every opportunity he had, without crowding her out. "I love you Cainey. I'll see you in the morning. Remember, your grandparents are coming over tomorrow."

She hugged him back and took a deep breath, not letting go right away. "Do you think I can do it?" she asked innocently. This would officially be the first introduction. They were the only ones she hadn't met, and it was because of the fact that they weren't close, so it wasn't easy for them to simply drive over.

"Sweetheart, I know you can. And I'll be there if you get uncomfortable."

She shook her head. She was being stupid. "I just hope they like me."

Framing her face in both of his hands he held her gaze to his. "They're going to love you. Just like I do." and as he'd done a hundred times before, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're a special girl Cainey. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You're amazing in every way and I couldn't be prouder to know that you're my daughter."

A tired voice appeared from behind her door. "Not to mention an awesome sister. You never fight with me, and you always let me have the front seat."

Smiling Horatio turned. "Yeah, that's because you know she wont fight you and you exploit that. You should be ashamed."

Giggling, Kyle shrugged. "Maybe." Then in unison Kyle and Cainey both said "But I'm not."

Impossible not to laugh, he gave into the two of them and stood up. "I can't do a thing with the two of you, can I?"

They both said "No" in unison and he said goodnight and walked to his bedroom, listening to the two of them. Kyle had come home on leave and was leaving soon. He was glad that they had this chance to bond. Thankfully he was going to be stationed in the states and possibly even close, of that he had been grateful, as well as sure that decision had come after finding out he had a sister.

Kyle stood there for a few seconds after their dad went to his room. "You'll do great tomorrow."

She took a deep breath, laid down on her side facing him, and covered herself with the blanket. "You really think so?"

He shrugged. "What's not to love? You're a great person Cainey. Despite everything and all the picking I do, it's because I love ya. Just like they will."

She smiled. "Thanks." she whispered.

"Night sis. I'm glad you're here."

"G'night Kyle. I think I'm glad too."

He smiled. "Welcome to the family, kid."


End file.
